Les années mortes
by Anadyomede
Summary: OS. "Il est temps de vider sa chambre maintenant, tu ne crois pas ?" Mais Amos ne répond pas.


Hello

Alors voilà un tout petit OS, écrit en une heure cet été. J'avais décidé d'attendre avant de le poster. Ou plutôt, **Azalan** m'a forcée à attendre. Mais finalement le voici.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de prétention, ici. Mais j'avais vraiment trouvé la mort de Cedric tragique, dans le tome 4, et la réaction de son père m'avait ébranlée. Pendant les vacances, comme je n'avais strictement rien à faire pendant une semaine, j'ai revu quelques films HP et là, cet OS est tombé d'un coup.

J'ai beaucoup hésité, pour le titre. C'est aussi ce qui a retardé la publication. Mais je dois cette fois tout à Zweig et aux deux dernières phrases de _Clarissa_.

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

**Titre :** Les années mortes

**Résumé : **"Il est temps de vider sa chambre maintenant, tu ne crois pas ?" Parce que Cedric est mort et Amos ne répond pas.

**Rating : **K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>« Il est temps de vider sa chambre maintenant, tu ne crois pas ? »<p>

Mais Amos ne répond pas.

Alors très doucement la porte s'est refermée et il est resté, là, seul, assis sur le lit de son fils, et il a tiré les rideaux, il a éteint toutes les lumières.

Il tremble. Il ne peut plus s'arrêter. Et tous ces objets, là, non, il ne laissera personne les jeter. Ces inconnus, avec leurs mains glacées, ils iront tout salir, ils iront tout détruire.

.

C'est Cedric tout petit, juste là. Il revoit sa touffe de cheveux bruns, il le revoit dévalant les escaliers avec son minuscule balai.

« Laisse-moi voler, je veux voler ! »

Alors il le laissait faire, bien sûr, et il lançait des pommes, des oranges. Cedric les rattrapait toujours et il riait, il riait très fort. Toutes les pièces s'en enivraient.

La maison est silencieuse, à présent.

La maison est morte.

Et lui, lui il est à bout de souffle, il serre très fort ce bout de bois, avec ses trois branchettes qui lui restent, c'est tout, c'est Cedric enfant, c'est Cedric plus grand.

.

« J'ai reçu ma lettre. »

L'enfant heureux.

« Quand est-ce qu'on va m'acheter ma baguette ? Et mon balai ? Je peux en avoir un pour de vrai cette fois, hein dis ? J'ai onze ans maintenant, je suis vieux. »

Et Amos qui répétait :

« Les élèves de première année ne peuvent pas voler, fiston. Tu le sais. L'année prochaine, peut-être, l'année prochaine sûrement. »

.

_Le Choixpeau a dit Poufsouffle, alors ils ont tous applaudi, c'__est bien, hein, Papa ?_

Les autres murmurent que la plus grande maison est Gryffondor parce que là-bas ils sont courageux, là-bas c'est Dumbledore qui est passé. Ils disent qu'eux sont toujours premiers, avec leurs écharpes rouges et or, de futurs Aurors.

Mais Amos lui s'en fichait, les Poufsouffle sont fidèles et honnêtes, lui il avait lu la lettre de Cedric et il était si fier… si fier…

Son unique enfant.

.

Il est mort Cedric. C'est ce qu'ils ont dit partout, c'est ce que sa femme répète depuis un an. Il est mort, ton garçon, mais lui refuse d'y croire et à l'enterrement encore il se disait très fort : c'est un autre corps.

Cedric va revenir.

Il faut qu'Amos l'appelle plus fort, il faut qu'Amos apprenne à hurler encore et encore.

Cedric revient toujours.

.

À huit ans, une fois, il avait pris son minuscule balai, son balai-jouet, et comme sa mère lui criait de rentrer manger, il avait froncé les sourcils et il s'en était allé, tout petit bonhomme jusqu'à un parc pas très loin.

Alors Amos était venu le chercher.

« Tu auras le temps de voler plus tard. Tu auras toute ta vie, tu sais ? Et tu seras un vrai champion, tu vas voir. »

Ils étaient ensemble retournés manger. Et au fond de son ventre, il y avait une joie immense qui flottait quand il regardait les yeux clairs de son garçon.

« Tu iras loin. Moi je le sais. Tu iras très loin. »

.

Un champion, il y a là de quoi en rire.

Un champion, c'est ce qui l'a tué.

Quand il a vu Potter qui enserrait ce corps mou, ce corps mort, il s'était dit : c'est ma faute. C'est moi, juste moi qui voulait tant qu'il devient grand, grand pour tous les autres, et je l'ai poussé, est-ce que c'est de ma faute, moi je voulais qu'il les dépasse tous, qu'il soit le meilleur, alors il a inscrit son nom sur un morceau de parchemin, avec sa belle plume verte, de son écriture un peu trop ronde, un peu trop serrée – c'est parfois illisible quand tu écris, mon chéri, qu'il disait.

.

_J'ai été sélectionné. Tu vas voir, Papa, je vais être le champion de Poudlard, je vais gagner le trophée du tournoi des Trois Sorciers._

Le dragon d'abord. Une brûlure, Cedric avait dit en riant qu'au moins, ainsi, il s'en souviendrait. Et puis sous l'eau. Amos l'avait regardé, lui,de loin, il l'avait regardé plonger et remonter, le sourire aux lèvres. Et sa femme qui se tenait à ses côtés, elle, elle tremblait, elle disait : par Merlin, mais il va se noyer. Mais non, Cedric était fort, Cedric il avait tout pour réussir et il allait y arriver, n'est-ce pas. C'est lui qui était en ressorti le premier, c'est lui qui…

Amos n'avait jamais été aussi confiant que lorsque son fils s'était engouffré dans ce labyrinthe. À travers les grandes haies, lui il savait qu'il retournerait bientôt à l'air libre avec son trophée.

Cedric l'avait juré.

.

Et puis Cedric étendu là, avec sa cape jaune et noire, encore. Avec ses joues rougies, un léger sourire, encore.

Sa femme lui avait dit :

« Il est mort heureux. Il est mort quand il avait gagné, c'est à ça qu'il faut penser. »

Mais lui il s'en fiche maintenant.

.

Maintenant il reste prostré au fond de la pièce avec sa douleur étrangère. Il reste dans le lit, il observe les affiches. Tout est en désordre parce que Cedric va bientôt rentrer et alors Amos pourra lui dire d'aller tout ranger, parce que tu te rends compte, c'est tout juste si on peut marcher dans cette chambre.

« Tu te fais du mal, répète sa femme. Tu te détruis. Il n'aurait pas été fier, ton fils, de te voir ainsi. »

Mais c'est que Amos pense encore à Cedric sur son balais et il voudrait lever la tête pour leur crier à tous que ce n'est pas juste, qu'il est mort sans avoir eu le temps de voler pour de vrai, de voler avec la fierté d'avoir tout gagné.

* * *

><p>Voilà. Ma petite contribution à ces deux personnages si peu exploités dans les fanfictions. C'est un texte très espacé et j'ai beaucoup hésité mais finalement, je préfère mettre un point plutôt que des lignes.<p>

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Une petite **review** ?

Je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre avec ce texte mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plu.

Ana'


End file.
